Chronique de la famille Jung: Retour d'appa
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: Yaoi, M-preg bien qu'une deuxième version sortira pour ceux/celles qui n'aiment pas le m-preg. Yunho est un Major de l'armée de retour chez lui après une mission de 8 mois mais bien des surprises l'attendent à son arrivée.
1. Chapter 1

Le hurlement strident de la sonnerie résonna dans la caserne, tirant l'occupant de la chambre de son sommeil. Il se redressa, laissant glisser le drap le long de son torse nu musclé et avec un bâillement, glissa ses pieds sur le carrelage froid, le faisant frissonner. Il s'étira, cambrant le dos et grimaça quand sa colonne vertébrale craqua.

Un coup sur la porte le sortit de sa somnolence.

-Oui ?

-Major Jung, le général Choi vous demande dans son bureau.

Avec un soupir de résignation, le major se leva et prit la direction de la douche.

-Merci cadet.

-Bonne journée Monsieur.

Alors que l'eau coula sur sa peau nue, apaisant le tiraillement et chassant la fatigue de ses muscles, ses pensées s'égarèrent vers sa famille qu'il avait laissée depuis trop longtemps et qui lui manquait terriblement. Il pensa à ses enfants qui avaient dû grandir et mûrir sans lui.

L'aînée, Jiyool copie carbone de son père et futur mannequin au caractère bien trempé, avec seulement dix mois d'écart venait ensuite Minha sa petite comédienne de huit ans , qui comptait bien suivre les traces de sa mère et de sa sœur dans le mannequinât, Yoochun six ans, fils aîné espiègle et pianiste talentueux si seulement moins paresseux, Junsu trois ans le petit soleil de la maison, jamais sans un ballon de foot au pied et enfin le petit dernier celui qui aurait grandi le plus pendant son absence, Changmin qui a deux mois déjà savait se faire respecter avec une bonne paire de poumons et un regard de biche humide hérité de sa mère. Mère que le bébé refusait de lâcher et pour cause, c'était sa source de nourriture.

Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres quand il pensa à sa femme, la personne sans qui tout ce bonheur n'existerait. Aussi ringard que cela puisse paraître, Jaejoong était son tout, son monde et il était inconcevable pour lui de ne pas l'avoir dans sa vie. Sa personnalité lumineuse, son sourire irrésistible, sa gentillesse naturelle même sa grimace de contrariété l'avait attiré lors de leur première rencontre. Un an après il avait fait sa demande, ils étaient jeunes et s'étaient peut être précipités pour leur mariage, en tout cas c'est ce qu'en avaient pensé leurs parents, mais jamais il ne regretta sa décision.

Il coupa l'eau, sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille. Il effaça d'un geste de la main la buée sur le miroir. Ce qui s'y refléta, le fit grimacer. Son visage était pâle et fatigué, cernes soulignées ses yeux, ses lèvres étaient sèches et craquelées et un hématome noire déformait sa pommette droite. Huit mois loin de son foyer l'avait vieillit aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Pour ajouter à sa lassitude cela faisait sept mois qu'il avait perdu le contact avec sa famille, les multiples attentats les avaient forcé à quitter la base principale et ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une ville fantôme, où ils y avaient établi un QG temporaire dans une ancienne caserne, avec le strict minimum et n'incluant pas de téléphone, ni de réseau Wi-Fi sans parler d'un facteur bien veillant pour transporter le possible courrier. Son seul réconfort dans ses moments de faiblesse était la photo de famille que Jaejoong avait cousu à l'intérieur de la veste de son uniforme et son alliance avec le tendre « always yours » gravé à l'intérieur.

Il fit tourner son alliance autour de son doigt avant de relever la tête, il lança un regard déterminé au miroir et c'est avec vigueur qu'il quitta sa chambre.

Les couloirs de la caserne grouillaient de soldats, chacun le salua respectueusement quand il passa, malgré sa fatigue il prit le temps de répondre à chaque salutation et répondit même à un cadet un peu trop enthousiaste de le rencontrer en personne. Il savait qu'en tant que Major il était souvent admiré des jeunes recrues sans parler qu'il était marié à une star internationale populaire.

Il ignora la cafétéria malgré son ventre grondant et continua sa route tout en s'interrogeant sur le soudain désir qu'éprouvait son supérieur pour le rencontrer. La porte massive du bureau du général Choi lui fit face et c'est avec fermeté qu'il frappa.

-Entrez.

Il glissa silencieusement dans la pièce.

-Général, vous m'avez demandé ?

Le général était un homme massif aux cheveux poivre et sel rasé de près et au visage sévère qui était en complète contradiction avec ses yeux doux et son caractère compréhensif. Il était penché sur une pile de paperasse et ne leva les yeux que quand il eut terminé son document.

-Ah, Major Jung, asseyez-vous donc. Il attendit que l'homme s'installe pour continuer. J'ai de bonne nouvelle pour vous.

Avant que le Major ne puisse l'interroger le Général déclara avec un grand sourire :

\- Le cesser le feu a été accepté, vous et votre escouade ne sont plus nécessaire ici, vous allez être rapatrié dans les prochaines heures. Rentrez chez vous et embrassez votre famille. Vous l'avez mérité. Allez préparer vos affaires maintenant.

Et avec un geste de la tête vers la porte le Général reprit son travail, ignorant le Major qui s'empressa de le remercier et de quitter la pièce.

Le hurlement strident du moniteur pour bébé résonna dans la chambre, tirant l'occupant de la pièce de son sommeil. Avec un gémissement endormit, il se redressa et regarda l'heure, 5h58. Trop tôt. Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller, il ferma les yeux et commença à se rendormir lorsque le moniteur grésilla et le cri d'un bébé résonna de nouveau dans la chambre. Soupirant profondément, il se résigna à se lever.

Repoussant la couette, il posa ses pieds sur le parquet chaud et avec un grognement d'effort se mit debout. Il attrapa un vieux pull de son mari et l'enfila sur son torse nu.

Le couloir était silencieux quand il le traversa et il remercia mentalement son mari pour avoir fait insonoriser la crèche, sinon toute la maison aurait été réveillée par les cris perçants du plus jeune.

Quand il arriva dans la pouponnière, il trouva son fils en train d'escalader son lit, une jambe jeté sur les barreaux, l'autre sautillant sur le matelas, cherchant l'impulsion pour passer par-dessus le berceau. Il ne put s'empêcher de se caler sur l'encadrement de la porte et de regarder avec amusement le manège du bambin. Il décida finalement de réagir quand son fils bascula dangereusement vers le sol, promettant une chute douloureuse. En deux grandes enjambées, il rejoignit le bébé et le souleva dans ses bras.

-Mama! Hurla l'enfant surprit et ravit de voir sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire Minnie?

-Mamama... chanta-t-il en passant ses petits bras autour du cou de sa mère.

Secouant la tête d'exaspération et d'amusement, il quitta la chambre, son fils calait confortablement dans ses bras, pour se diriger vers la cuisine et nourrir le bébé avant qu'il ne doive aller réveiller le reste de la famille pour aller à l'école.

L'enfant babilla et fit de grands gestes alors qu'il l'installait dans sa chaise haute, il ne put que sourire et hocher la tête en accord même s'il ne comprit pas tout.

Son fils occupait à parler et à jouer avec son doudou, il prépara tranquillement son biberon tout en fredonnant inconsciemment une de ses chansons. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres quand il tendit le biberon à son fils qui s'empressa de l'attraper et d'avaler goulument son lait. Avec un baiser sur la tête de l'enfant, il retourna à sa cuisine, cette fois pour préparer le petit-déjeuner des plus âgés.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'odeur agréable du pain grillé et des œufs frits embauma la pièce, attirant irrémédiablement son fils cadet, petits pieds se firent entendre sur le parquet et Junsu fit son apparition dans son pyjama couvert de ballon de foot et cheveux hérissés de sommeil. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, il se tourna vers son fils :

-Bonjour Junsu, bien dormis ?

Le petit garçon hocha vivement la tête avant de réclamer un câlin de bonjour, qu'il accorda sans hésitation.

-Su ! hurla Changmin en lâchant un court instant la tétine de son biberon.

-Jour' Minnie ! Vint la réponse énergique.

Junsu s'approcha de la table et souleva les bras en direction de sa mère demandant silencieusement à être installé à table. Un grognement d'effort plus tard et le petit garçon fut assis confortablement sur le banc.

-Il va falloir que tu apprennes à monter tout seul sur le banc Junsu, tu deviens lourd à porter.

En voyant la mine vexée de son fils, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Pour faire comme les grands, tu es un grand garçon maintenant.

-Comme Chunnie ?

-Oui, comme ton frère. En parlant de Yoochun, il dort toujours ? demanda-t-il en déposant le petit déjeuner en face de son fils.

-Hm, j'ai secoué son épaule mais il a juste fait « grr dodo ».

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, et tes sœurs ?

Un haussement d'épaule lui répondit. Avec un soupir, il éteint le gaz, mit dans chaque assiette les petits déjeuner et déposa le tout sur la table. Changmin avait terminé son lait alors que Junsu entamait tout juste son pain grillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de la cuisine, 6h25. Plus le temps d'attendre.

Retenant un autre soupir, il essuya ses mains sur son tablier avant de l'enlever et de le pendre sur son crochet, il revérifia avoir bien éteint le gaz, avant de s'éloigner de la cuisinière pour récupérer son plus jeune à qui il nettoya le visage, enleva le bavoir, déposa le biberon vide dans l'évier et finalement récupéra le bambin dans ses bras avant de le déposer au sol.

-Su, on va réveiller le reste de la maison, finit ton petit déjeuner. Junsu hocha la tête tout en tentant de prendre une bouchée de ses œufs, qui glissèrent pitoyablement de sa petite cuillère.

Changmin fit quelques pas chancelants avant de se stabiliser.

Il prit une des petites mains dans les siennes et ensemble ils quittèrent la cuisine pour réveiller les plus âgés.

Ils commencèrent par la chambre des filles, la pièce était sombre mais pas noire et il pouvait aisément distinguer la forme de ses filles, Jiyool enroulait dans sa couette, seuls les pieds et les cheveux visibles, Minha au contraire avait rejeté ses couvertures et son corps était inconfortablement tordu dans son sommeil.

Riant doucement, il s'approcha et déposa Changmin sur le lit de Jiyool alors qu'il s'assit sur celui de Minha. Le bambin tapa énergiquement sur l'amas de couverture, attirant un gémissement de sa sœur qui remua tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire basculer Changmin.

Voyant sa fille ainée se réveiller, il caressa tendrement les cheveux bruns emmêlés de Minha. Elle battit des paupières et ses yeux bruns trouvèrent les gris de sa mère.

-Ma' cole' ? (école)

Il acquiesça avant de se lever.

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt, Junsu est déjà à table, je vous laisse vous lever tranquillement, je vais réveiller Yoochun, ok ?

Jiyool étreignit Changmin et lança un sourire endormit à sa mère alors que Minha réclamer un baiser.

-Ok répondirent-elles en même temps.

Récupérant son plus jeune, il quitta la chambre, arrivé au milieu du couloir, il fut pris d'un vertige et dû s'appuyer sur une commode pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

-Ma ? demanda Changmin quand il sentit les bras qui l'enveloppaient faiblirent.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il posa Changmin au sol.

-C'est rien Min', je suis juste fatigué, tu vas marcher un peu d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha la tête mais son regard ne quitta pas la silhouette penchée de sa mère. Le remarquant, il se redressa et lança un sourire éclatant.

-Allons réveiller ton paresseux de grand frère !

La chambre des garçons était plongée dans le noir et la seule source de lumière était une petite veilleuse en forme de dauphin. Yoochun était recroquevillé au-dessus de ses couvertures, enroulé autour de son oreiller, un air frais le fit frissonner et il soupira d'exaspération quand il vit la fenêtre grande ouverte, les volets étaient fermés mais l'air circuler et bien qu'il soit en été, les matins étaient parfois frisquet. Yoochun avait pris une de ses mauvaises habitudes, il sourit en pensant à son mari qui râlait chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la fenêtre alors qu'ils étaient en plein hiver.

Changmin n'attendit pas sa mère et trottina maladroitement vers son frère sur qui il tapa de toutes ses forces.

-Laisse-moi Su' ou je vais dire à maman que c'est toi qui a cassé son éléphant en porcelaine.

Haussant un sourcil, il s'accroupit près de ses enfants et piqueta une joue douce, il rit quand un œil endormit l'observa avant que Yoochun ne se redresse brusquement, bousculant Changmin qui aurait chuté à terre sans les bras maternels.

-Umma !

-Doucement, chéri, tu vas faire tomber ton frère.

-Min bobo ! s'exclama le dit frère en montrant une blessure imaginaire sur son coude.

Il secoua la tête.

-Non bébé, pas de bobo juste une frayeur, il tourna son attention sur son fils ainé qui le fixait toujours d'un air ébahi.

-Lève-toi, paresseux, tout le monde est levé et déjà en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

-Junsu n'a pas…balbutia Yoochun, tentant maladroitement de rattraper son accusation.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet et ce n'est que de la porcelaine, je suis juste content qu'aucun de vous ne soient blessés, bien que la prochaine fois, je veux que vous veniez me le dire tout de suite, pas de cachotterie dans cette famille compris ?

Après le hochement de tête affirmatif, il se releva et alla ouvrir les volets.

-Changmin viens, je vais te changer et t'habiller, Yoochun dépêche-toi de te lever.

Changer un enfant de dix mois demandait de l'expérience et de l'habilité ce dont il ne manquait pas avec quatre autres enfants mais Changmin était un des plus difficiles, constamment en mouvement et appréciant peu de ne pas pouvoir s'habiller seul, alors quand il l'installa tant bien que mal sur la table à langer, il ne s'étonna pas de devoir retenir le bambin d'une main sur ses jambes pendant que l'autre défaisait la couche. Cependant il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver avec la dite couche par terre, un bambin hurlant à la mort et gesticulant comme un ver de terre. Après un coup de pied vicieux visant son ventre, il lâcha non intentionnellement Changmin qui roula de la table et tomba au sol, les hurlements auparavant de colère se transformèrent en douleur et il resta figé une demi-seconde avant de se précipiter vers son fils seulement pour être arrêter par un nouveau vertige qui lui fit perdre complètement l'équilibre, il réussit tant bien que mal à s'accrocher à la table à langer mais sa tête tournait et d'énormes points noirs entachés sa vision. Paniqué, il cria :

-Jiyool !

Immédiatement, il entendit les pas se précipitant vers la salle de bain, une seconde plus tard et toute la petite famille déboula dans la salle.

-Umma ! s'écria Minha en courant vers sa mère, Yoochun la suivit de près.

-C'est rien, occupe-toi de Changmin, il est tombé de la table.

Jiyool évalua rapidement la situation, Minha et Yoochun s'occupait d'umma qui semblait à peine conscient, le corps tremblant tandis que Changmin était recroquevillé au sol en larme, décidant que son petit frère hurlant était la priorité, elle s'accroupit près de lui et toucha doucement son épaule.

-Min, chut calme toi, dis-moi où tu as mal ?

-Umma… ! Gémit le bambin en relevant la tête, exposant une bosse assez impressionnant au front.

Jiyool observa calmement le corps de Changmin, vérifiant pour d'autre blessure, n'en trouvant aucune elle le prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers sa mère qui s'était appuyé dos au mur et fesse au sol avec l'aide de Minha et Yoochun. Junsu était au bord des larmes à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

-Umma, Minmin va bien, juste une bosse, je vais lui mettre de la crème, tu dois juste te calmer et respirer.

Quand elle vit le regard de sa mère, elle soupira et alla déposer Changmin dans les bras maternels. Elle put entendre le soupir de soulagement de sa mère quand le bambin se blottit aussitôt dans la chaleur réconfortante et que les sanglots se calmèrent progressivement.

-Umma ! avertit Minha, quand il se releva difficilement du sol, les points noirs avaient disparus de sa vision mais son corps tremblait. Avec un souffle frémissant il prit la parole :

-ça va, c'est passé, Jiyool va finir de te préparer et aide Junsu et Yoochun à faire pareil. Minha, s'il te plait apporte-moi l'arnica.

Bien que réticents, chaque enfant suivit les instructions, il remercia Minha quand elle lui tendit le tube d'arnica et l'envoya se préparer.

Il étala soigneusement la crème sur le front de Changmin, tout en le berçant doucement. Le bébé renifla quelques fois et s'accrocha fermement à son pull mais pas un bruit ne sortit de sa gorge.

-Voilà, c'est fini bébé.

Changmin enfouit son nez dans le cou de sa mère et s'accrocha encore plus fermement au pull quand il se sentit posé sur la table à langer.

-Min, je dois finir de t'habiller et m'occuper de tes frères et sœurs.

L'enfant secoua la tête.

-Changmin s'il te plait, je suis fatigué.

La prise se resserra et il crut entendre le craquement des coutures.

-Bébé, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, alors laisse-moi finir de te t'habiller et ne gesticule pas, tu peux tenir mon pull mais laisse-moi bouger, je te promets que tu pourras t'accrocher à moi autant que tu veux après, ça te va ?

Enfin les petits poings desserrèrent leurs prises et il put finir d'habiller Changmin sans aucune interruption. Il quitta la salle de bain avec soulagement, Changmin agripper à lui.

Il remercia mentalement Jiyool quand il trouva la cuisine débarrasser, il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain des enfants et sourit tendrement en voyant ses deux ainées aider les plus jeunes dans leurs vêtements. Jiyool et Minha étaient entièrement habillées et coiffées, Jiyool aidait Yoochun avec ses chaussettes alors que Minha aidait Junsu qui avait sa tête coincé dans un T-shirt. Plaçant Changmin sur sa hanche gauche, il rejoignit Minha et l'aida à habillé Junsu, qui rit quand sa tête émergea. Ils finirent de se préparer silencieusement quand avec une question innocente Junsu brisa le calme :

-Quand appa revient ?

Le silence cette fois était assourdissant.

Jiyool plissa les yeux, copiant sans le vouloir la grimace de contrariété de son père, Minha ouvrit la bouche pour répondre sans savoir quoi dire alors que Yoochun baissait la tête. Junsu tourna alors un regard plein d'espoir vers sa mère.

-Je ne sais pas Su', on en a déjà discuté, le travail de ton papa est très important et peut parfois l'éloigner de la maison pour un temps indéterminé.

Junsu hocha la tête de compréhension et la question en serait restée là si Changmin n'avait pas demandé :

-Appa ?

-Oui, bébé, appa.

-Appa ici !

-Non, papa est au travail.

La colère apparut sur le visage poupin de Changmin.

-Appa !

Secouant la tête, il resserra le bébé dans ses bras, essayant de chasser la douleur qui se faisait dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'un de ses enfants demandaient après leur père.

-Je suis désolé papa n'est pas là.

\- Il n'est jamais là ! s'écria Jiyool.

-Yoolie !

-Mais c'est vrai, il n'est jamais là et les seules fois où il l'est, il passe des jours à dormir ou à être qu'à moitié avec nous, puis finalement il repart pour des mois sans nouvelles. J'en ai marre, je ne veux pas d'un fantôme comme père.

-Jiyool c'est son travail et c'est très difficile pour lui.

-Et toi alors, tu es tout seul à la maison avec nous cinq, tu fais tout, le ménage, à manger, tu nous emmènes à l'école, tu m'emmènes pour mes castings, tu emmènes Minha sur les tournages, Yoochun à ses récitals, Junsu à ses entrainements, tu prends même Changmin au Parc et tu travailles sur tes chansons, planifie des concerts, tu répètes même de temps en temps avec ton groupe, tu donnes des conseils et des cours à la maison, tu n'arrêtes jamais et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour appa qui n'est pas là ? Pour nous qui ne te rendons rien, mais des problèmes ? Et nous ? La maitresse dit que je devrais être fier que mon père soit militaire, il défend avec honneur son pays, mais moi ce que je vois c'est un vide douloureux et une mère fatigué et occupé et pourtant mille fois plus présent que cet homme que Changmin ne connait même pas ! Toute mes copines parlent de leur pères, « mon père a fait ça » « on est allé ensemble à tel endroit », « il a dit ça… » Et moi tout ce que je peux dire c'est, il n'est pas là mais je suis fier de dire qu'il défend son pays plus que sa famille !

Jiyool essuya ses joues et renifla, les larmes débordaient de ses yeux et ne semblaient pas prête de s'arrêter. Minha regardait horrifiée sa sœur et pourtant des larmes remplissaient ses yeux, Yoochun et Junsu avait leurs mains entrelacé et chacun reniflaient bruyamment, Changmin était confus mais son calme montrait sa compréhension quant à la tension.

Il ne sut que dire et de toute façon Jiyool ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Je veux un appa à la maison, qui jouera au foot avec Junsu, qui viendra aux récitals de Chunnie ou à des tournages de Minha ou même à un de mes défilés, qui soignera les bosses de Changmin et qui nous félicitera en nous enlaçant, je veux te voir sourire et rire comme sur les vidéos d'avant votre mariage, je veux mon appa !

Elle éclata en sanglots et toute la fratrie suivit même si Changmin ne faisait que suivre le « mouvement ».

Il inspira profondément pour s'empêcher de pleurer lui aussi et s'accroupit en ouvrant les bras, Jiyool se jeta la première, Minha et les autres suivirent peu de temps après pour un câlin de famille.

Par-dessus les têtes de ses enfants, il pouvait voir l'horloge et bien qu'elle lui indiqua qu'ils étaient en retard pour l'école, il ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte.

Il avait à peine mit les pieds dans la sortie de la salle d'embarcation, qu'il se retrouva écrasé contre un torse musclé familier. Avec un rire ému, il lâcha ses sacs et retourna l'étreinte.

-C'est si bon de te revoir ! déclara son frère avec émotion.

Jung Jihoon était son ainé de deux ans et ils avaient toujours été très proches. Heureusement d'ailleurs car après la disparition de leurs parents Jihoon alors majeur avait dû prendre sa garde et pour dire que les débuts avec un adolescent en pleine crise n'avait pas était simple était un euphémisme. Mais cette épreuve les avaient rapprochés comme jamais.

Une dernière tape sur son dos et son frère le repoussa doucement pour l'observer.

-Tu as meilleur mine que ce à quoi je m'attendais bien que tu sembles avoir changé.

Avec un rire fatigué, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Heureux de savoir que mes cernes ne te repoussent pas hyung ! Et loin de moi de ne pas apprécié ta compagnie mais je dois avouer qu'il y a des personnes que j'ai très envie de revoir.

Riant, Jihoon ramassa un de ses sacs et passa un bras sur ses épaules tout en le dirigeant vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

-Je m'en doute, ta femme et tes enfants ne sont pas au courant de ton retour, j'ai pensé en faire une surprise plus que bienvenue.

Immédiatement, l'inquiétude s'infiltra en lui.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Jaejoong ? Les enfants ?

Quand son frère ne répondit pas tout de suite, il s'arrêta pour le regarder dans les yeux, Jihoon ne semblait pas triste ou désolé mais une lueur d'inquiétude allumait ses yeux.

-Tu vas me répondre oui ?

\- Yunho, calme-toi, tout le monde va bien, juste ton absence qui commençait à se faire sentir sur le moral.

Après un soupir de soulagement, il reprit son ascension vers la sortie.

-Ouai, ça me pesais aussi, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien ils m'ont manqué et combien j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir surprendre mes amours.

Il passa les portes automatiques et chercha la voiture du regard, de ce fait il manqua le regard concerné que lui lança son frère ainsi que la phrase perdue dans le vent :

-Je ne suis pas sûre de qui sera le plus surpris de revoir l'autre dongsaeng.

Il avait finalement dû appeler Micky son bassiste et parrain de Yoochun pour emmener les enfants à l'école, les vertiges n'étaient pas passés et il ne se sentait pas en état de prendre la voiture.

Parlant du loup, la sonnette au rythme de « creation » retentit et il entendit Jiyool ouvrir la porte.

-Oncle Micky ! cria-t-elle joyeusement.

-Yoolie ! Lui répondit une voix grave un peu rauque mais tout aussi joyeuse.

-Oncle Micky, umma ne se sent pas bien, tu dois être un homme et t'occuper d'umma déclara-t-elle très sérieusement.

Micky éclata de rire alors qu'il entrait dans le spacieux salon, suivit de Jiyool, où toute la petite famille était rassemblée, prête pour l'école.

Yoochun courut à son parrain et lui grimpa dessus comme un petit singe.

-Salut toi dit Micky en attrapant son filleul et l'installant dans ses bras pour lui faire deux gros bisous sur les joues.

Bientôt tous les enfants demandèrent leur part de baisers et une fois tous distribué Micky se tourna vers la seule personne toujours assise dans le canapé.

-Hey chanteur intrépide, parait que je dois être un homme pour toi ! Avec un clin d'œil d'amusement, il se baissa pour envelopper son chanteur dans ses bras.

Il rendit l'étreinte tout en riant.

-Hey, bassiste paresseux, va plutôt emmener les enfants à l'école avant qu'ils ne soient plus en retard que ce qu'ils sont déjà, quand Micky ne bougea pas, il chuchota, je vais bien, vraiment, juste une fatigue passagère, rien que je ne peux pas gérer seul.

Le bassiste recula et le regarda sceptique.

-Combien de temps comptes-tu continuer comme ça ?

Même s'il comprit la question, il demanda :

-Continuer quoi ?

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Jae, tu t'écroules physiquement et les enfants s'en inquiètent, tu dois te reposer, arrête au moins de travailler, dis à tes élèves que tu prends des vacances, tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps dans ton état et à ce rythme-là.

-Pas besoin, je vais bien dit-il impatiemment.

-Mais jusqu'à quand ?! Jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves à l'hôpital ? Mais bon sang, rien ne t'obliges à travailler, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes à t'épuiser au point de t'évanouir ?!

La dernière tirade fut criée faisant sursauter les enfants, Changmin vint même s'accrocher à sa mère en pleurnichant, n'aimant pas la tension entre son oncle et sa mère.

Il prit son fils sur ses genoux et le câlina. Il espérait ainsi faire passer le message que pour lui, la discussion était terminée mais Micky continua.

-Jae, répond moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Cinq enfants sont suffisants pour t'occuper, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes au point où tu t'effondres d'épuisement tous les soirs sur ton lit ?

Jaejoong ne demanda même pas comment Micky pouvait savoir, surement un truc d'âme sœur.

-Micky, laisse tomber, je vais bien, emmène les enfants à l'école, il ajouta d'un ton suppliant, s'il te plait.

Exaspérer, le bassiste tourna les talons et poussa doucement les enfants vers la porte d'entrée.

Il ajouta cependant avant de quitter la maison :

-Yunho ne reviendra pas plus vite parce que tu t'enfermes dans le travail, et il ne voudrait pas voir sa femme s'écrouler et s'isoler comme ça.

Quand il entendit la voiture s'éloigner, il soupira tout en resserrant Changmin contre son ventre.

-Mais Yunho n'est pas là…

-Pas appa murmura le bambin en regardant sa mère.

Ne voulant pas se laisser aller à ses pensées sombres, il se releva, Changmin dans ses bras.

-Allons faire un gâteau, pour remonter le moral de tes frères et sœur pour leur retour de l'école.

Plus il approchait de sa maison, plus le stress montait en lui, huit mois qu'il n'avait pas vu sa famille, sept mois qu'il ne leur avait pas parlé, des milliers de questions et d'inquiétudes tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, « et si les enfants ne se souvenaient pas de lui ? Et si sa femme avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ou est-ce qu'il arriverait à retrouver un rythme de vie civile, est-ce que les cauchemars le suivraient jusqu'ici ? ».

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison, il ne réussit pas à arrêter le tremblement de ses mains, son frère se tourna vers lui.

-Calme toi, tu penses trop, ce sont ta femme et tes enfants, pas des monstres qui vont te dévorer, respire un bon coup et entre en lançant un joyeux « je suis rentré ».

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

Il grimaça en entendant sa voix craquée, il était un homme bon sang pas une lopette. Jihoon rit.

-Tu as besoin que ton hyung te tienne la main ?

Son cerveau dit non mais son corps réagit avant et il hocha la tête. Son frère fronça les sourcils avant de retirer sa ceinture et de quitter le véhicule. La portière arrière s'ouvrit et il sentit Jihoon l'aidait à sortir.

-Yunho, tu connais Jaejoong depuis des années, tu sais très bien qu'il attend ton retour avec impatience, tu es marié avec lui, vous avez échangé vos vœux, tu sais ce truc qui dit aussi bien dans la maladie, la mort et tout ce blabla et je peux te garantir que jamais il ne te rejettera ou te remplacera, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Vos enfants sont le fruit de votre amour et dieu merci ils ont tous hérité du caractère aimant et compréhensif de ton cher et tendre, c'est ta famille, ta vie dans cette maison alors Major Jung retourne dans sa caserne et Yunho ou Yunnie va reprendre sa place en tant que père et mari. Allez, viens.

Et son frère l'empoigna par le coude et le tira vers le porche. Il sonna.

La voix de Jaejoong retentit.

-C'est ouvert Micky !

Yunho sentit son cœur s'accélérer, la voix de sa femme le fit frissonner, il lui avait tellement manqué, qu'il voulait se précipiter dans la maison et embrasser Jaejoong pour ne jamais le lâcher mais son corps était coincé sur le porche. Jihoon ne l'attendit pas, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Une seconde plus tard et Yunho put entendre de nouveau la voix de sa femme ainsi que celle d'un enfant.

-Jihoon hyung !

-Ton' ! Cria la voix d'enfant.

-Hey, JJ je passais juste dans le coin et je suis venu voir comment vous alliez, Min comment tu vas bonhomme, ow c'est une jolie bosse que tu as là.

-Minmin bobo, umma zou'

\- Oui je suis sûr que le bisou magique de ta maman à fait tout mieux, comment tu vas Jae, resplendissant comme toujours ?

Yunho entendit le bruit d'une peau contre peau et connaissant le caractère de Jaejoong il en déduit qu'il venait de frapper son frère sur le bras.

\- Hyung ne te moque pas !

Yunho écouta encore un peu les chamailleries de sa femme et de son frère avant qu'il ne prenne une profonde respiration, il passa la porte d'entrée tout en murmurant un silencieux « je suis rentré ».

La vue du hall d'entrée bien rangé, les chaussures parfaitement mise à leur place dans leur casier (chaque enfant avait son compartiment, comme dans un vestiaire, avec porte manteau, petit banc et un petit placard pour les chaussures, une idée très astucieuse de sa femme pour ranger quand on était une famille nombreuse) le fit sourire.

Le bruit de conversation et de babillage enfantin venait de la cuisine, pièce vers laquelle il se dirigea avec prudence, redoutant leur réunion.

Il trouva sa femme dos à lui en face du four, un enfant en bas âge dans les bras et Jihoon accoudé près de la gazinière, occupé à faire des grimaces à l'enfant.

Ce fut d'ailleurs l'enfant qui le remarqua le premier, il se figea dans les bras de sa mère, un froncement de sourcil entachant son visage enfantin. Sa réaction attira l'attention de Jihoon et de Jaejoong qui se retournèrent.

Il résista à l'envie de fermer les yeux, et tenta de calmer son inquiétude en souriant.

-Je suis rentré.

Jihoon observa attentivement la réaction de son beau-frère. Il était pour le moment figé en plein mouvement quand soudain, il poussa Changmin dans les bras de son oncle et courut comme il put dans les bras de son mari qui le rattrapa ému.

Dès qu'il sentit le corps tremblant de sa femme dans ses bras, ses barrières se brisèrent et un sanglot lui échappa.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! s'écria-t-il en embrassant la tête de Jaejoong.

Celui-ci pleurait silencieusement en s'accrochant à son uniforme.

-Tu es rentré ! Tu es à la maison, Yunho !

Avec tendresse Yunho attrapa le visage de sa femme, essuya les larmes de ses joues avant de l'embrasser. La sensation des lèvres douces et pulpeuse sur les siennes, ses mains qui caressèrent son dos alors que le baiser s'éternisait, l'odeur unique de Jaejoong lui avait tellement manqué qu'il voulut ne jamais bouger de cette position. Apparemment quelqu'un en décida autrement, car il sentit un coup sur son bas ventre, surprit il recula et c'est alors qu'il remarqua le ventre bien rond et plus que prononcer de Jaejoong.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa main tremblante se posa sur le pull étiré, sentant la petite vie énergique sous sa paume.

Petit coup de pied se firent immédiatement sentir, et il leva son regard heureux, ému et surpris sur celui humide et brillant de sa femme.

-Combien ? Croassa-t-il.

-34 semaines, je l'ai appris un mois et demi après ton départ.

-Garçon ?

-Surprise, je voulais que tu sois là pour le découvrir.

-Oh mon dieu un bébé, nous allons avoir un bébé, je vais être papa pour la sixième fois !

Un petit rire heureux lui échappa et il embrassa sa femme une deuxième fois. Ils furent de nouveau interrompu mais cette fois par une voix enfantine exigeante :

-Ma !

Avec un coup de bec sur ses lèvres, Jaejoong s'éloigna et se tourna vers son fils, qui les regardait confus et contrarié. Il rit et récupéra l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Minnie, c'est appa, dis bonjour.

Yunho regarda son fils, il avait laissé un bébé potelé de deux mois accroché aux mamelons de Jaejoong, devant lui se tenait un petit garçon de dix mois possessif de sa mère et qui lui lançait un regard de haine. L'enfant alla même jusqu'à entourer le cou de Jaejoong et dire :

\- Ma umma !

Jaejoong observa avec amusement la moue boudeuse qui apparut sur le visage de son mari. En deux enjambés Yunho les rejoignit et prit Changmin dans ses bras.

-Changmin, je suis ton appa, je sais que tu ne me connais pas beaucoup mais je me suis occupé de toi quand tu étais petit. J'ai changé tes couches et tu m'as fait pipi dessus, j'ai joué avec toi, je t'ai consolé et bercé, tu es mon fils et tu m'as manqué Min.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Changmin d'observer attentivement le visage de son Appa, l'odeur et la façon dont ces bras le tenaient lui semblait familière mais ce visage, il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il chercha inconsciemment sa mère du regard et quand il le vit sourire, il s'appuya contre le torse chaud de son Appa en signe de confiance et de reconnaissance.

-Appa…maison

Yunho sentit les larmes glisser sur ses joues, il tendit un bras vers Jaejoong et l'attrapa par les épaules pour un câlin à trois. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, juste le partage de la chaleur et de l'émotion entre eux.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

-N'est-ce pas là d'émouvante retrouvaille ? Déclara Jihoon en essuyant théâtralement de fausses larmes.

Yunho roula des yeux alors que Jaejoong donna un coup de pied vicieux au tibia de son beau-frère.

Le gémissement peiné qui échappa à son oncle amusa grandement Changmin qui éclata de rire.

Jihoon rit aussi en ébouriffant les cheveux du bambin.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée attira leur attention.

-JJ ! Je suis de retour, les paqués sont bien livrés, maintenant parlons entre adultes et n'essaye pas de te défiler, cette fois j'ai amené des renforts ! Vint d'abord la voix de Micky.

-Hyung je suis désolé, de venir sans prévenir mais cet énergumène m'a embarqué sans demandé ma permission. S'excusa la voix de Kim Junsu, le guitariste du groupe.

-Jae-hyung tu as de la nourriture ? J'ai faim et cet imbécile de bassiste à refuser que je termine mon petit déjeuner avant de m'amener ici ! s'écria la voix de Max le batteur et plus jeune membre de « Just Us ».

Yunho haussa les sourcils et en regardant Jaejoong demanda silencieusement

-Discussions entre adultes ?

Jaejoong soupira d'exaspération.

-Désolé, j'ai eu une petite « altercation » avec Micky ce matin, je pensais que c'était réglé mais il semble que j'ai sous-estimé la persistance de mon bassiste. Je m'attendais encore moins à ce qu'il ramène le reste du groupe.

Yunho sourit, malgré l'apparente exaspération de sa femme, il savait combien Jaejoong était attaché à Micky et combien ces deux-là étaient proches, il était d'ailleurs reconnaissant au bassiste, celui-ci était toujours là pour soutenir sa famille lorsque lui était en mission.

Le premier qui entra dans la cuisine fut Max, il jeta d'abord un coup d'œil sur Jihoon, qui frottait son tibia, ensuite sur Yunho qui put le voir hausser un sourcil de surprise avant qu'un sourire en coin étire ses lèvres.

-Je vois que quelqu'un a finalement décidé de se montrer, il était temps, Jae-huyng devenait irritable et inutile en répétition.

Il ignora totalement le regard noir que lui lança ledit Jae-hyung.

-Content de te voir aussi Max rit Yunho.

Changmin remua et tendit ses bras vers Max en souriant.

-Ton'Mach'

Max attrapa l'enfant et lui pinça les joues.

-C'est Max, M.A.X, max, quand est-ce que tu vas enfin prononcer mon prénom correctement, petit garnement ?

Le batteur chatouilla le bambin avant de tourner son regard vers Jaejoong, qu'il détailla des pieds à la tête.

-Tu deviens de plus en plus rond hyung, on a l'impression que le bébé va « pop » de ton ventre à tout moment.

Jihoon éclata de rire alors que Jaejoong plissa les yeux de colère et si ce n'eut était son mari qui le retint, il aurait sauté sur Max.

-Espèce de... ! Je ne suis pas gros ! Je suis enceinte !

-Exactement ce que je dis, tu es rond !

Jaejoong se débattit dans les bras de Yunho, mais on ne défaisait pas aussi facilement la prise d'un soldat.

-Calme-toi bébé, tu sais qu'il te taquine et d'ailleurs il a un otage, tu ne peux pas risquer Changmin pour maltraité ton batteur.

Avant qu'il ne puisse argumenter, Junsu et Micky entrèrent dans la cuisine et sachant déjà ce qui avait pu se passer, Junsu frappa Max derrière la tête.

-Laisse Jaejoong-hyung tranquille.

Jaejoong sourit, heureux que quelqu'un le venge mais son sourire s'effaça en entendant la suite.

-Tu sais qu'il est fragile émotionnellement en ce moment.

-Je ne suis pas fragile, je suis enceinte !

Jihoon s'écroula à genoux tant il riait. Même Yunho laissa échapper un grognement d'amusement tandis que Changmin applaudit dans la joie.

C'est d'ailleurs en entendant leur rire que Junsu et Micky s'aperçurent de la présence de Yunho et de son frère.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris.

Junsu se reprit le premier.

-Yunho-hyung, tu es revenu ! Et en un bond il enlaça Yunho qui décala subtilement Jaejoong dans ses bras pour réceptionner le guitariste enthousiaste.

Micky cependant resta en retrait, Jaejoong le remarqua et fronça les sourcils, perplexe face à ce comportement inhabituel. Il ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger mais Micky le devança:

-Et le Major compte rester combien de temps cette fois ?

Le silence fut instantané, Jaejoong écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Yunho plissa les siens n'aimant pas le ton du bassiste. Prudemment, Jihoon et le reste de la bande quittèrent la cuisine, Changmin calait dans les bras de Max.

Yunho passa un bras possessif et protecteur autour des épaules de sa femme alors que Micky affermissait sa position, jambes légèrement écartées et bras croisés sur son torse.

Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Jaejoong se racle la gorge.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour en discuter, Yunho vient de rentrer, il est fatigué et on est tous un peu émotionnel de son retour.

Micky l'ignora, son regard fixait sur Yunho.

-Alors, combien de temps avant que tu ne sois appelé pour le travail ? Combien de temps encore avant que tu ne fuis ton rôle de mari et de père ?

-Micky !

Jaejoong essaya de se rapprocher du bassiste, pour le stopper, le frapper ou faire quelque chose pour arrêter que le retour de Yunho ne soit gâché sur des paroles dites sous le coup de la colère, mais son mari resserra presque douloureusement son bras sur ses épaules.

Et Micky ignorant une fois de plus les paroles du chanteur continua :

-Sais-tu au moins que tu as une famille ? Des amis ? Qui attendent ton retour avec impatience ? Qui n'espère qu'une chose c'est que tu reviennes vivant ? Combien de fois vas-tu leur faire vivre ça ? Combien de mission vas-tu encore accepter pour qu'enfin tu reviennes définitivement chez toi ?!

-C'est mon travail, en protègent mon pays, je protège ma famille, j'éloigne les menaces du pays et par conséquent de ma famille.

La voix de Yunho était dure.

-Non tu protèges ton pays mais pas ta famille, savais-tu que Junsu était victime d'intimidation à l'école ? Savais-tu que Minha a refusé de fêter son anniversaire parce que « si appa n'est pas là il n'y a rien à fêter », savais tu que Yoochun en voulant être l'homme de la maison, s'est cassé une côte, tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? Il est monté sur un escabeau et a voulu changer une ampoule, parce que « umma est fatigué et je suis un homme maintenant » malheureusement il est tombé. Savais-tu que Jiyool te surnomme « le fantôme » ? Ce sont tes enfants mais tu ne savais rien de tout cela non ? Parce que tu étais on ne sait où dans on ne sait quel état. Et qui d'après toi a protégé et réconforté tes enfants quand tu n'étais pas là ? Ta femme ! Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux mais toujours présent pour les enfants, parce que même malade et épuisé, il n'y avait personne d'autre pour essayer de combler le creux que tu laisses à chaque fois que tu pars, mais…

-Arrête !

Jaejoong avait couvert son visage de ses deux mains et sa voix tremblait. Le visage de Yunho était froid mais Jaejoong pouvait sentir la tension dans son corps, il pouvait sentir la douleur qui irradier du cœur de son mari.

-ça suffit Micky s'il te plait…

Mais le bassiste secoua la tête.

-Non ce n'est pas assez, pas tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude que Yunho a compris combien il blesse ses enfants, combien il te blesse à chaque départ.

Son regard glissa du chanteur pour se reposer sur le Major, parce qu'à cet instant et depuis maintenant des années, Yunho était devenu le Major et non plus Yunnie le mari de son meilleur ami.

-Jaejoong fait tout ce qu'il peut pour que les enfants n'oublient pas qui tu es, pour qu'ils restent soudés, pour répondre à chacun de leur besoin et il le fait bien, mais qui est là pour lui quand il n'en peut plus, quand son corps a besoin de repos mais non, il y a une lessive à faire, un enfant à conduire quelque part, un rendez-vous… personne parce que son mari n'est pas là. Mais le pire c'est l'espoir et la crainte, qui rongent tes proches quand tu n'es pas là, imagines-tu au moins la douleur que tu provoques, « est-ce qu'il va revenir ? Vivant ? Mort ? Blessé ? Est-ce qu'un matin je vais me réveiller et trouver un soldat annonçant la mort de mon mari et père de mes enfants ? » Sais-tu le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu Jaejoong m'appeler en larme en me posant toutes ces questions et il y en a d'autres : « Est-ce qu'il sera là le jour de mon accouchement ou absent comme pour quatre des enfants ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je me retrouve seul avec six enfants?» Mais toujours il reprend le dessus et chaque jour avec le sourire il espère ton retour, et moi j'observe et je me demande de quel droit tu mérites cette famille ? Te rends-tu comptes de la chance que tu as ? Si oui alors ne repars pas, parce qu'un jour tu vas rentrer et il n'y aura plus personne pour t'accueillir.

A présent Yunho tremblait, ses yeux étaient fermés mais Jaejoong savait qu'il pleurait. La colère monta en lui, comment son bassiste osait perturber le retour de son mari, ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, mais jeter tous ces mots cruels dans un excès de colère alors que son mari venait tout juste de rentrée d'une mission éprouvante, c'était injustement méchant.

Il écarta le bras de Yunho et avança vers Micky qui refusa de baisser les yeux devant sa colère.

-ça suffit maintenant, tu as vidé ton sac, tu peux arrêter.

Micky secoua la tête pour la deuxième fois de la matinée mais Jaejoong le coupa d'une voix froide :

-Dis un seul mot de plus et je ne te pardonnerais pas. Tu es mon ami, mon âme sœur mais je ne te permettrais pas de t'en prendre à mon mari une seule seconde de plus.

-Jae…

-J'ai dit un mot ! Avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regrette, tu vas nous laisser et emmener le reste du groupe avec toi, je ne suis pas encore très en colère mais ça peut vite changer.

Micky ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand quelque chose percuta ses jambes. Il baissa les yeux pour trouver Changmin en larmes tapant de ses petits poings sur ses cuisses.

-Méchant ton' ! hurla-t-il.

Jaejoong commença à se baisser pour prendre son fils mais un nouveau vertige le prit et il trébucha en arrière.

Yunho eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre inconscient dans ses bras.

-Jae !

Et Micky ne put que gémir

-Voilà, pourquoi je devais discuter avec lui, ça fait des semaines que son corps lui dit qu'il a besoin de repos mais évidemment, Jaejoong ne serait pas Jaejoong sans son caractère borné. Eh bien je suppose que cela met fin à notre discussion. Je ne suis pas désolé des choses que je t'ai dites Yunho, il fallait que tu comprennes à quel point la situation devient sérieuse mais je suis désolé de la façon dont je l'ai fait, j'aurais dû attendre, Jae était épuisé physiquement et émotionnellement je n'aurais pas dû…

-C'est bon, tu as toujours été honnête et même si parfois tu manques de tact, tu veux juste le mieux pour tout le monde. Je vais prendre Jaejoong à notre chambre, s'il te plait occupe-toi de Changmin, il faudra que l'on discute de tout quand je redescendrai. Il est temps que le mari et l'Appa Jung revienne à la maison.

Ok, je n'avais absolument pas prévu une fin si « dramatique » j'étais partis avec l'idée d'un one-shot avec de l'humour et de l'émotion « joyeuse » mais il semble que mes doigts en aient décidé autrement, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Une deuxième version sortira pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le m-preg (Jaejoong sera femme par contre).


	2. Chapter 2

Pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, il était nerveux. Plus que le jour où il avait appris qu'il allait être papa pour la première fois, plus que le jour où il dû aller en mission dans un pays en guerre. Parce que cette fois ce n'était pas des inconnus kamikazes qu'il allait affronter mais des personnes dont il se soucier plus que sa propre vie. Ses enfants.

Ils étaient actuellement dans la voiture, lui au volant, Jaejoong dans le siège passager et Changmin babillait dans son siège auto à l'arrière. Direction l'école.

Malgré sa nervosité, son impatience l'avait emportée. Dès qu'il eut finit sa discussion avec Micky et que Jaejoong ce soit reposé, il avait exigé d'aller chercher les enfants quitte à déranger les heures de classes. À ce moment-là il était 10h45 et sa femme comme toujours pleine de bon sens l'avait stoppé et proposé de récupérer les enfants pour le repas de midi ne perturbant ainsi pas la classe.

Et le voilà au volant de leur voiture. Les paumes en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, attendant avec impatience ses retrouvailles.

Il gara la voiture sur le parking de l'école et coupa le moteur. Jaejoong récupéra le sac à langer et se préparer à descendre quand il remarqua son mari toujours immobile, la tête sur le volant.

-Yunho ?

-Je ne peux pas...Je suis nerveux.

Jaejoong retint un sourire et tendrement caressa les cheveux de son mari espérant le détendre.

-ça va aller, ils seront si heureux de te revoir, il n'y a pas un jour où ils ne m'ont pas demandé quand est-ce que tu rentrerais.

Yunho se redressa et attrapa la main de Jaejoong embrassant le creux du poignet en remerciement.

-Ma'! Vint la voix exigeante de Changmin.

Le bambin tira avec colère sur les sangles de son siège auto, pressé de retrouver sa liberté.

Ses parents rirent. Jaejoong attrapa les lèvres de son mari avec les siennes déposant un rapide baisé avant de sortir de la voiture et délivrer son fils.

Yunho regarda avec admiration la technique de sa femme qui malgré son ventre rond réussit à détacher et sortir Changmin de la voiture pour le déposer au sol tout en tenant sa petite main le tout avec l'énorme sac à langer sur l'épaule.

C'est en les voyant s'éloigner qu'il prit conscience qu'il était toujours dans la voiture et qu'il aurait pu aider Jaejoong ou au moins proposer son aide. Il se gifla mentalement, il avait passé trop de temps isolé il en avait oublié ses bonnes manières.

Jaejoong grogna sous son souffle lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrée de l'école primaire. Il posa sa main sur le bas de son dos en massant espérant soulager la douleur. Il avait seulement prit 7 petits kilos pendant cette grossesse et pourtant son corps souffrait du poids supplémentaire. Il sursauta en sentant une paume se poser sur la sienne.

-Tu as mal ? Demanda son mari inquiet.

-Juste une crampe. Bien moins douloureuse que quand j'ai porté Changmin, ce gosse a réussi à m'aliter dès le 6ème mois tellement il était lourd ~ gémit-il avec une moue.

Yunho rit et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Jaejoong avant d'attraper le sac à langer.

L'école ne possédait pas de portail seulement une porte les séparer du hall mais ce défaut était compensé par des caméras de surveillance et un interphone.

Connaissant son fils et sa curiosité Jaejoong le souleva dans ses bras et prit les petits doigts dans les siens pour l'aider à appuyer sur les boutons. Avec un plaisir évident Changmin accomplit la tâche et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'il remercia sa mère.

Le haut-parleur grésilla et une voix féminine se fit entendre:

-Oui ?

Inconsciemment c'est Yunho qui prit les devant de sa voix autoritaire.

-Bonjour nous sommes les parents de Jung Jiyool, Minha et Yoochun.

\- Le directeur vous attends, entrez.

Avec un clic la porte se déverrouilla.

Bien que professionnelle la secrétaire ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec surprise et admiration la petite famille.

À son crédit ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on rencontrait en chair et en os deux spécimens mâles aussi bien foutus avec un adorable bébé tout aussi beau que ses parents, la génétique de cette famille, elle l'enviait. Sans oublier leurs célébrités.

Mr Jung rayonnait d'autorité et de confiance, il portait à merveille son uniforme militaire et le sac à langer marron décorait d'une petite girafe adoucissait à peine sa figure intimidante.

Sa femme au contraire dégageait une douceur incroyable. Ses vêtements de maternité décontractés épousaient parfaitement ses formes. L'enfant installait sur ses hanches complétait le tableau vêtu d'une adorable grenouillère avec des oreilles de mickey.

Remarquant les regards insistant sur leur personne Jaejoong sourit et dans un élan de puérilité cligna de l'œil faisant rougir abondamment la pauvre femme.

Apercevant le manège de sa femme Yunho retint un roulement d'yeux. De ce côté-là, Jaejoong ne changerait jamais.

Laissant la pauvre secrétaire subjuguée derrière eux, ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Yunho mon garçon c'est un plaisir de te revoir !

-Directeur Seon plaisir partagé !

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Le directeur était un cinquantenaire au visage souriant et toujours sympathique. Yunho le connaissait depuis son adolescence à l'époque Mr Seon dirigeait le lycée dans lequel il étudiait.

-Jaejoong, toujours aussi resplendissant sourit le directeur. Prenez donc un siège, je ne voudrais pas te fatiguer ajouta t'il en lançant un regard appuyé sur le ventre arrondit.

Jaejoong secoua la tête.

-Si je m'assois, je ne me relèverai pas rit-il. Par contre namour, je veux bien que tu récupères ton fils somnolent, son poids me fatigue.

Yunho sourit affectueusement en prenant délicatement Changmin qui remua et se rendormit aussitôt sur l'épaule confortable de son père.

-Bien, et si vous me disiez ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? demanda Mr Seon en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

-Yunho est rentré ce matin, on voudrait faire une surprise aux enfants et les ramener à la maison pour la journée.

S'il était surpris le directeur ne le montra pas, il hocha seulement la tête en accord.

\- C'est compréhensible et je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, à cette heure-ci les enfants sont encore en classe attendant le départ pour ceux qui mangent à la cantine. Miss Seong vous guidera dans l'école.

Miss Seong, la secrétaire avait retrouvé son professionnalisme et les attendait dans le couloir. Ils là suivirent écoutant distraitement ses explications sur les divers lieux qu'ils passèrent.

Yunho la remercia chaleureusement quand elle les arrêta devant une porte de classe rouge fermée.

\- Ceci est la classe de Jiyool, la porte bleu au fond du couloir est celle de Minha, je vous guiderai pour celle de Yoochun, c'est à l'étage. Je vous attends au palier. Bonnes retrouvailles.

Elle s'éloigna talon claquant contre le carrelage. Jaejoong toqua à la porte et avant que Yunho ne puisse angoisser elle s'ouvrit sur le visage souriant de la maîtresse.

Elle parut un instant surprise mais se reprit bien vite.

\- Jiyool, je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Yunho avança un peu montrant son visage à toute la classe. Des exclamations de surprises se firent entendre ne couvrant pourtant pas un cri de joie.

-Appa !

Il eut tout juste le temps de transférer Changmin dans les bras de sa femme qu'un boulet de canon tressé vint s'écraser sur son ventre.

Sans aucun effort il souleva Jiyool et la serra fort dans ses bras.

Toute la classe applaudit alors que sa fille éclater en sanglots.

-Appa, Appa...

-Je suis rentré Yoolie, je suis là.

Yunho embrassa ses cheveux, ses joues, puis la serra de nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Ne pars plus, reste à la maison, je serais toujours gentille, je ne ferais plus de caprice à Umma alors ne pars pas. Les mots étaient entrecoupés de sanglots et à peine compréhensible mais Yunho sentit son cœur se serrer.

Jaejoong un peu en retrait essuya discrètement ses larmes. Il décala Changmin dans ses bras, le bébé s'était réveillé quand Yunho l'avait déplacé et depuis il avait en vain cherché le sommeil mais les bras de sa mère n'était pas aussi confortable surtout si il n'avait pas la place de s'étendre le ventre rond gênant.

Frustré il émit un grognement que Jaejoong reconnut comme un signe avant-coureur de crise de larmes ou de colère.

Avant qu'elle n'apparaisse et avec un certain effort il déposa Changmin au sol et le tint jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé l'équilibre.

Maladroitement le bambin vacilla vers son père et sa sœur. Il émit un cri et leva les bras, exigeant d'être porté.

Yunho voulut répondre à sa demande mais Jiyool secoua la tête en resserrant ses petits bras autour de son cou.

-Mon Appa !

Changmin peu habitué à ce qu'on lui refuse un câlin, tira avec colère sur la jambe de pantalon de son père.

-Non, Min Appa est à moi !

Alors que les deux enfants se disputer l'attention de leur père celui-ci lança un regard perdu à sa femme.

Jaejoong éclata de rire, certains élèves et même la maîtresse suivirent.

Prenant pitié, Jaejoong s'avança et prit Changmin par la main.

-Bébé, ta sœur a besoin d'un peu de temps avec ton Appa.

Il tira un peu le bambin derrière lui alors qu'il reculait.

-Yunho, on va avancer vers la classe de Minha, prenez votre temps, enfin pas trop, il y a encore trois enfants à récupérer et je pense que l'école serait contente de pouvoir ouvrir ses portes à l'heure et tu sais que si on est encore là ce ne sera pas possible.

Cela dit, il salua la classe et quitta la pièce, traînant presque un Changmin boudeur par la main.

Yunho rit. Il câlina sa fille encore un peu avant de la déposer au sol.

-Tu as entendu Maman, va chercher tes affaires et dis au revoir à tout le monde.

Elle fit la moue mais une caresse dans ses cheveux et une petite poussée dans le dos la convainquit.

Elle salua joyeusement ses amies et suivit son père.

-A demain Jiyool.

-A demain maîtresse.

Ils retrouvèrent Jaejoong dans le couloir avançant au rythme du bambin de dix mois.

Cette fois c'est Yunho qui frappa, la porte s'ouvrit sur un élève qui le regarda choqué.

-Maîtresse il y a un militaire à la porte.

Il entendit des pas rapides avant que l'enfant ne soit poussé derrière un corps féminin. Intérieurement il approuva la réaction de la maîtresse, elle avait agi à l'instinct et c'était une très bonne initiative. Toujours protéger les plus jeunes. Seulement il n'était pas une menace.

-Je suis désolé pour le dérangement je suis venu chercher Minha.

La jeune femme rougit.

-Mr Jung ! Bien sûr entrer.

Un remerciement de la tête et il entra. Automatiquement le silence se fit dans la classe, chaque enfant fasciné et intimidé par sa silhouette et son uniforme.

Son regard vint se poser sur sa fille. Minha yeux écarquillés et bouche bée éclata en pleurs.

La voyant figée à son bureau, il avança jusqu'à elle et s'accroupit juste à ses côtés en ouvrant grand les bras.

-Je suis rentré.

Sans un mot elle se jeta sur lui. Il l'a serra contre son torse, humant ses cheveux qu'il embrassa tendrement.

Laissant son mari et sa fille à leur retrouvaille, Jaejoong récupéra les affaires de Minha. Il demanda les devoirs à la maîtresse ceci fait il ferma le petit cartable rose à roulette. Une brusque agitation au fond de la classe attira son attention.

Il gémit presque d'exaspération quand il vit son plus jeune trottinant entre les bureaux, parfois s'arrêtant pour fixer curieusement un élève et finalement repartir. Inévitablement Changmin trébucha sur un cartable et s'écroula au sol tête la première. Le jeune garçon à qui appartenait le cartable lança un regard d'excuse à Jaejoong.

-C'est rien, de toute façon c'est de sa faute pour se promener tout seul sans autorisation n'est-ce pas Min ?

Les larmes aux yeux le bambin se releva et tendit malheureusement les bras vers sa mère. Il sursauta cependant quand il se sentit soulever du sol et caler contre le torse de son père à côté de sa sœur.

Yunho lança un clin d'œil à Jaejoong lui faisant savoir qu'il s'occupait de Changmin. Avec élégance il se redressa ses deux enfants dans les bras et après un au revoir enjoué de toute la classe, ils quittèrent la pièce.

Jiyool qui avait attendu dans le couloir courut près de son Appa et attrapa le bout de sa chemise militaire, elle ne pouvait être dans ses bras alors elle s'accrochait à lui.

Complètement inconscient Yunho et les enfants continuèrent leur avancé vers l'étage laissant derrière eux, Jaejoong, seul dans le couloir empêtré sous les cartables et manteaux.

-Me voilà totalement oublié et recyclé en porte manteau…

Attrapant comme il put les affaires il suivit sa famille et sourit poliment mais fatigué à la secrétaire qui l'accueillit d'un air perplexe.

-La classe de Yoochun se trouve à l'étage, je vais vous y conduire.

Épuisement s'abattit sur lui quand il vit les escaliers. Les sept petits kilos qu'il avait pris semblèrent peser une tonne arrivé à la cinquième marche. La tête lui tourna de nouveau et il dut s'appuyer de tout son poids à la rampe.

-Mr Jung ? demanda Miss Seong.

-Un étourdissement ce n'est rien.

Il avait chuchoté espérant que Yunho n'entendrait pas mais peine perdue, son mari avait l'ouïe fine.

Avec inquiétude Yunho descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin de t'asseoir ?

Même ses enfants le regarder, inquiet.

-Un peu de fatigue, rien de grave. Continuons l'heure tourne et il y a encore deux enfants qui attendent le retour de leur Appa.

Il reprit la monté sous le regard circonspect de Yunho.

Finalement il abandonna à la huitième marche. Avec un soupir vaincu et une douleur désagréable dans le bas du dos, il lâcha toutes les affaires des enfants et s'assit non sans grimacer.

Jiyool adorable vint lui faire un câlin. La secrétaire s'était arrêter sur le palier quatre marches plus haut et son regard passa de son mari à lui, interrogateur et préoccupé.

-Tout va bien ?

Yunho grimpa les quelques marches restantes et déposa Minha et Changmin sur le palier avec ordre de rester près de Miss Seong. Il redescendit ensuite pour ramasser les affaires qu'il donna à chaque enfants même Changmin qui prit cérémonieusement son doudou et sa sucette qu'il s'empressa de mettre dans sa bouche.

-Yoolie tu t'occuperas de tes frères et sœurs, je vais prendre soin d'Umma okay ?

Toujours heureuse d'avoir des responsabilités et de prendre son rôle d'ainée très au sérieux la petite fille hocha la tête avec ferveur. Avec un sourire et un baiser sur la joue de sa mère elle rejoignit son frère et sa sœur qu'elle prit gentiment par la main.

-Miss Seong, vous voulez bien conduire les enfants vers la classe, on vous rejoint dans une seconde.

La secrétaire leur lança un regard inquiet avant de s'éloigner les petits à sa suite.

Loin des regards enfantins, Jaejoong lâcha un gémissement douloureux, son visage grimaçant lorsque le bébé donna un coup particulièrement fort.

\- Tu es un idiot têtu. Grogna Yunho en venant s'accroupir face à lui.

Un petit sourire contrit lui répondit.

Avec des gestes tendres Yunho massa son dos, son ventre.

Affectueusement il l'enlaça plaçant sa tête dans son cou reniflant l'odeur rassurante de son mari.

Spontanément les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il lui avait tant manqué. Cet amour, ces petits gestes d'affection, son odeur, son sourire. Tout. Il s'accrocha inconsciemment aux épaules de son mari, resserrant son étreinte, froissant la chemise sous ses paumes.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Un peu surpris, Yunho le berça contre lui, plaçant de petits baisers dans les cheveux et sur les joues humides de Jaejoong.

-Je suis là, je t'aime. Alors sèche tes larmes retrouvons notre petite famille et rentrons à la maison tous ensemble.

Yunho prit le visage de Jaejoong dans ses paumes, du pouce essuya les perles salées et plaça le plus tendre des baisers sur les lèvres pulpeuses. Il fit geste de s'éloigner mais une main sur sa nuque le retint. Jaejoong reprit le baiser et l'approfondit ouvrant la bouche.

Ne refusant certainement pas ce besoin d'affection, Yunho glissa sa langue, allant enlacer celle de son partenaire. Ses mains se posèrent sur une joue l'autre dans le bas du dos sous le tissu touchant, caressant la peau douce. Avec un soupir de plaisir ils cassèrent le baiser. Une dernière caresse et ils reprirent l'ascension des escaliers. Yunho gardant un bras protecteur autour de la taille de sa femme.

Arrivaient dans le couloir Jiyool sautilla vers eux et attrapa leur main les tirant vers la classe de Yoochun.

Ils trouvèrent la porte étonnamment ouverte mais pas un bruit ne filtrait.

Yunho toqua doucement presque gêné de perturber le silence. Le maître qui était assis à son bureau penché sur des copies leva la tête. Il sourit chaleureusement en les voyants. Il ne dit rien juste hocha la tête donnant la permission d'entrer.

Yunho passa en premier, suivit des enfants et en dernier vint Jaejoong. Les élèves contrairement aux précédentes classes ne rirent pas, ils ne les observèrent pas non plus avec crainte ou admiration, juste avec une curiosité candide.

Le regard de Yunho balaya la pièce à la recherche de son fils. Il fronça des sourcils en ne le voyant à aucun bureau. Perplexe, il se tourna vers l'instituteur qui soupira et lui fit signe de la main vers un coin au fond de la classe.

Une exclamation de surprise lui échappa en trouvant Yoochun, debout, dos à eux et tête basse, au coin.

Jaejoong pinça les lèvres déçu mais pas étonné, depuis son entrée en primaire et les absences de plus en plus longues de Yunho, le comportement de Yoochun s'était dégradé. Insolent, grossier, bagarreur, paresseux dans ses devoirs. Jaejoong avait été convoqué plusieurs fois, il avait tenté d'en discuter avec son fils mais Yoochun se renfermer dans le silence et la seule chose qu'il faisait était d'accepter toute punition et demander une longue étreinte que Jaejoong ne pouvait refuser.

-Qu'est-ce cette fois-ci ? Demanda-t-il tournant son regard vers l'instituteur.

-Insulte et bagarre avec un enfant plus âgé.

Jaejoong s'inclina auprès du professeur sous le regard choqué de son mari.

-Je suis désolé pour le comportement de mon fils.

Gêné-après tout même s'il devrait penser que c'est un parent comme un autre ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une star internationale s'inclinait en s'excusant. Le professeur posa une main hésitante et pourtant réconfortante sur l'avant-bras de Jaejoong.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une phase, je suis sûr que Yoochun va se reprendre très vite, c'est un enfant intelligent.

Dire que Yunho était surpris eut été un euphémisme, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un de ses enfants se fassent remarquer par sa mauvaise attitude. Ce n'était de plus apparemment pas la première fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le comportement de Yoochun soit si mauvais ? Et Jaejoong qui semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire.

Concerné, Yunho se rapprocha de Jaejoong et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il plaça discrètement sa bouche près de son oreille.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé des problèmes que tu avais avec les enfants. Chuchota-t-il.

La réponse fut tout aussi discrète.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aurais rien pu faire et je ne voyais pas l'utilité de t'embêter avec ça.

-Mais enfin je suis ton mari et papa des enfants, bien sûr que je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma famille ! Dit-il indigner.

Avec un haussement d'épaule Jaejoong délogea le bras de son mari et s'éloigna un peu.

-Et ? Que tu le saches ou non tu n'étais pas là, qu'aurais tu fais de plus ? Un sermon par Webcam? Tu n'avais pas le temps de te préoccuper de ça, pas besoin de t'ajouter du stress inutile.

-Inutile ?! Ce sont mes enfants, s'inquiéter pour eux et pour toi n'est certainement pas inutile.

-Yunho, ça suffit. Tout va bien je gère.

Le regard tranchant qu'il reçut annonça la fin de la conversation. Mais Yunho ne comptait pas en rester là, il avait plus à dire cependant il choisit de se taire et d'attendre un moment plus propice pour cette conversation.

Ignorants de leurs parents, les enfants c'étaient furtivement écarter des adultes et se trouvaient maintenant proche du coin ou Yoochun était puni. Jiyool réfléchit comment agir pour aborder son frère sans que les adultes le découvre quand soudain la petite main de Changmin qu'elle tenait dans la sienne disparut. Avec effarement, elle regarda son petit frère s'élancer sur ses courtes jambes pour aller buter dans le dos de Yoochun.

Avec un cri de surprise celui-ci vacilla sous le poids supplémentaire avant de se tourner. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit non seulement Changmin mais Jiyool et Minha juste à ses côtés.

-Qu... Noona ! Min ! Qu'es-

Précipitamment Jiyool claqua sa main sur la bouche de Yoochun étouffant ses questions trop bruyante. Elle observa avec inquiétude autour pour être sûr de ne pas avoir était repérée. Rien. Soulagé, elle soupira pour ensuite pousser un cri lorsqu'une langue humide traversa sa paume. Yoochun l'avait léché !

Avec une grimace de dégoût, elle essuya sa main sur sa robe. Et frappa involontairement trop fort le bras de Yoochun.

-Hey !

Mécontent et douloureux Yoochun répliqua en tirant sur une de ses tresses.

-Aie !

Les larmes aux yeux, Jiyool se mit en colère, Elle poussa son frère sans douceur. Il trébucha quelques pas en arrière.

Sentant la bagarre arriver Minha s'interposa.

-Arrêtez Umma et Appa vont nous voir.

L'ignorant totalement Yoochun leva la main prêt à gifler Jiyool lorsque son poignet fut attrapé par une main.

Terrifié les enfants levèrent la tête pour trouver leur Umma très en colère.

-Que penses-tu être en train de faire Jung Yoochun ? Vint la voix glaciale.

-Je...

Yoochun baissa les yeux au sol incapable de soutenir le regard froid de sa mère.

-Tu t'excuse tout de suite auprès de tes sœurs, ainsi qu'à ton professeur et tous tes camarades qui ont dû endurer ton caractère insolent. Ceci fait tu prends toutes tes affaires et va nous attendre dans le couloir face au mur. Est-ce bien clair ?

Un sanglot quitta la gorge du garçon mais il acquiesça et présenta ses excuses à Jiyool et Minha avant de s'avancer vers son maître.

Du coin de l'œil Jaejoong continua de surveiller son fils aîné mais son attention se fixa sur les trois autres.

-Umma... Commença Jiyool

-Je me fiche complètement de savoir qui a commencé ou même pourquoi et je ne veux pas de tes excuses Jiyool. Je suis déçu et en colère.

Jiyool mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses larmes. Décevoir ses parents, particulièrement sa mère la blessa.

-Je...

-Plus tard, rejoint Yoochun dans le couloir et réfléchit à tes actes et pourquoi je suis en colère.

Elle quitta la pièce sans oser croiser le regard de son père.

Minha attrapa Changmin par la main et le força à s'incliner tout comme elle en excuse à sa mère.

-Je suis désolée.

-Relève toi, regarde-moi dans les yeux et présente de nouveau tes excuses.

Ce qu'elle fit. La tête haute.

Jaejoong retint à sourire, en cet instant sa fille était le portrait craché de son mari.

-Excuses acceptées.

Avec un signe il lui indiqua la porte. Sans hésitation elle obéit.

Jaejoong souffla et frotta ses tempes avant de regarder Changmin, le bambin semblait confus et agité, il savait que sa mère était en colère mais il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi.

Douloureusement Jaejoong s'accroupit une main soutenant son ventre tentant de calmer le bébé éveillé et très actif. L'autre saisit délicatement la petite main de Changmin l'approchant de lui.

-Min, est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je ne suis pas content ?

Le bambin pencha seulement la tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

-Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner des adultes sans notre permission, si je te dis de rester à côté de moi, tu restes à côté de moi, ce n'est pas une punition mais pour ta sécurité. Umma ne veut pas perdre son bébé, tu comprends?

Réprimande terminé, il se releva et tenant toujours la main de son fils rejoignit son mari tout en s'excusant du dérangement auprès du professeur.

Pendant toute la scène Yunho était resté en retrait, laissant Jaejoong régler les choses et il fut admiratif du sang froid et de la patience de sa femme. Il n'avait pas élevé la voix et pourtant chaque enfant lui avait obéis sans protester.

Montrant son admiration, Yunho embrassa la tempe de Jaejoong quand il passa à ses côtés.

Ne voulant pas déranger plus, ils sortirent de la salle.

Miss Seong les avait gentiment attendus.

Sentant l'atmosphère tendu entre les parents et les enfants elle ne dit rien et les raccompagna dans le hall.

-Merci Mme Seong, à demain. Remercia courtoisement Yunho.

Le court trajet jusqu'à l'école maternelle se fit en silence. Les enfants étaient mal à l'aise sauf pour Changmin joyeusement câliné dans les bras de son père.

Arriver devant l'école maternelle, en voyant les quelques parents agglutinés devant les portes du hall, Jaejoong eut pour réflexe de baisser la tête et d'essayer de cacher son visage sous ses cheveux. Réflexe de star stupide puisque de toute façon il était entouré de sa famille toute aussi connue que lui. Mais c'était comme un instinct de protection qu'il avait développé et aiguisé au fil des années. Trop souvent entouré de paparazzis et de fans l'avait rendu presque paranoïaque.

Son mari aurait sûrement rit si son attention n'était pas sur leur fils aîné. À bien y réfléchir c'est vrai que Yoochun était le seul qui n'avait pas réagi à l'arrivée de Yunho.

Yoochun était quelques pas plus loin devant, tête basse son petit cartable traînait presque par terre et son manteau était accroché à l'arrière de sa tête par la capuche manche non enfilé. Jaejoong reconnut là, la pose « je boude tout en me rebellant ». Yoochun savait pertinemment que sa mère détestait que l'on porte les vestes comme ça.

Voyant le regard de plus en plus inquiet de son mari vis à vis de son fils. Il lui expliqua:

-Il boude. Et quand il boude il ignore. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le regard de Yunho quitta Yoochun pour celui de Jaejoong.

\- Ça il l'a pris de toi mon cœur.

-Hey !

Amusement indigné il pinça le flanc droit de Yunho.

\- Je ne boude pas !

\- Si et tu le fais avec la plus mignonne des moues.

Sourire étira les lèvres de son mari. Il se tapa mentalement le dos, mission « envoler inquiétude » réussi.

Arrivé devant l'école, ils reçurent quelques signes de têtes polis et intimidés de parents. Certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder avidement leurs passages, leurs moindres faits et gestes étaient scrutés.

Habitués aux regards Yunho, Jaejoong ainsi que les enfants plus âgés les ignorèrent mais Yoochun de mauvaise humeur grogna et lança un regard noir autour de lui, peu effrayant puisqu'il ressemblait plus à un chaton hérissé. Changmin au contraire adorant être le centre d'attention sourit de toutes ses peu nombreuses dents en balançant sa main dans un coucou maladroit.

Quelques rires et sourires plus tard, ils purent entrés dans l'école. Un jeune homme, adolescent même, les accueillit silencieusement sans vraiment lever les yeux de son portable et les dirigea vers la salle de classe de Junsu.

La première chose que remarqua Yunho en entrant dans la salle fut le bruit. Paroles incompréhensible tant mélangées les unes dans les autres, raclement de chaise sur le sol, rires et cris de triomphes.

Il fut surprit de ne pas voir l'Institutrice tout de suite, seulement des groupes d'enfants à différents ateliers, coloriage, jeu de construction, puzzle...

Changmin se tortilla dans ses bras demandant implicitement à être déposer. Connaissant son fils c'était sûrement pour aller jouer avec les autres.

-Laisse-le aller dit Jaejoong, tant qu'il n'embête pas les élèves.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune homme qui pianoter maintenant sur son téléphone.

\- Pouvez-vous dire à la maîtresse que nous sommes là pour Junsu ? Il est bientôt l'heure d'ouverture et nous voudrions éviter la foule.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il interrogea l'adolescent du regard seulement pour trouver des yeux ébahis sur lui.

-J... Ju... Just us ! Vous êtes le chanteur et pianiste de Just us. Balbutia t'il.

Jiyool ricana alors que Minha roula des yeux. Encore un fan intimidé et bégayant. Un regard de leur mère les rappela à l'ordre.

Patiemment Jaejoong sourit

\- C'est exact, est-il possible de voir la maîtresse ?

Le jeune homme rougit, son idole se tenait devant lui mais il était incapable de lui demander un autographe ou même parler sans bégayer. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu aux premier abords après tout il ne s'attendait pas à le rencontrer alors qu'il faisait un stage en maternelle. Il était si beau et son regard perçant et son sourire et sa voix et...

Le jeune homme hypnotisé fixait Jaejoong d'un regard rêveur mais perdu dans l'admiration il ne fut même pas conscient de la demande de son idole.

Jiyool se pencha vers sa sœur et chuchota moqueusement:

-umma l'a cassé, il n'arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

-au moins il ne s'est pas évanoui, quoique s'il continue de dévisager Umma avec ce regard Appa risque de se mettre en colère rétorqua Minha un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Jaejoong détourna le regard de son fan en entendant ses filles, rompant le charme involontaire. Il n'appréciait pas leur ton, ni leur attitude. Les plaisanteries étaient plaisante si tout le monde pouvait y participer et non au détriment d'une autre personne.

-Les filles...

Elles baissèrent la tête en excuse. Satisfait il jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, Changmin gambadait en babillant avec des élèves surpris, Yunho ombre protectrice suivant le moindre de ses pas. Yoochun était appuyé sur le mur du couloir bras croisé renfrogné son regard sur le sol. Et pour finir l'adolescent rougissant qui fuyait son regard et se trémousser.

Jaejoong voulait soupirer, il aimait ses fans et était habitué pour certain à leur timidité et agitation mais la matinée avait été éprouvante et le petit monstre qui jouer avec ses entrailles n'arrangeait en rien sa fatigue. À l'instant il voulait juste récupérer ses enfants allait manger un bout et retrouver la tranquillité de sa maison pour profiter pleinement du retour de son mari.

Il fut sauvé de sa situation quand une femme tablier de peinture autour de la taille émergea d'un coin de la salle (derrière une armoire l'ayant caché de la vue auparavant)

-bonjour, je peux vous Aider ?

Un sourie de soulagement prit place sur le visage de Jaejoong.

-Bonjour, je suis là maman de Junsu mon mari vient de rentrer et nous aimerions prendre Junsu à la maison pour la journée.

-oh Mr Jung je ne vous avez pas reconnu, vous avez... changé. (Elle voulait dire par là qu'il s'était arrondit depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu) Bien sûr, Junsu est là, allez le chercher. Hyunchul va prévenir le directeur s'il te plait.

Le stagiaire reprit ses esprits et fuya la salle. Jiyool et Minha rirent mais Jaejoong ne les empêcha pas portant lui-même un sourire amusé. Voyant Changmin se précipiter vers lui il tendit ses bras et sourit tendrement quand de petits doigts serrèrent les siens. Yunho salua la maîtresse et s'excusa se s'être immiscé dans la classe.

Elle rejeta les excuses d'un geste de la main et le conduisit vers son fils.

Junsu était visiblement en plein travail, un petit tablier recouvrait ses vêtements, pinceau à la main, peinture barbouillée partout sur lui-même le visage.

Une petite langue rose sortait de sa bouche tant il était concentrer sur son œuvre.

Yunho sentit une montée d'affection en voyant son fils ainsi qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Junsu était un enfant toujours énergique, qui ne tenait pas en place, ainsi il était difficile pour lui de rester concentrer sur une activité. Le voir ainsi lui prouva à quel point ses enfants avaient évolué sans lui, cela lui pinça le cœur.

Presque avec hésitation, il s'approcha de son fils et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Son regard glissa sur le dessin, il pouvait vaguement discerner ce qu'il supposa être des silhouettes parmi un gâchis de peinture bleu, ce qui l'attira particulièrement fut la silhouette verte éloigné dans le coin gauche de la feuille. Elle était seule alors que 6 autres formes étaient regroupées au centre dans diverses couleurs. Ému il comprit que c'était lui le vert solitaire, Junsu avait représenté sa famille telle qu'il la percevait. Appa loin mais présent quand même.

Touché, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

Surpris le petit garçon leva la tête et rencontra le regard chaleureux de son appa. Le pinceau glissa de ses doigts et en un mouvement brusque il claqua ses mains couvertes de peinture bleue sur les joues de son papa.

-Appa, Appa, Appa !

Junsu éclata de rire, il traîna ses mains sur le visage de Yunho, redessinant les traits de son père, reprenant une mimique de quand il était bébé. Et laissant derrière son passage des traces de peintures.

Audition du rire de Junsu toucha une corde sensible dans le cœur de Jaejoong, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son fils si heureux.

Le rire de Yunho rejoint celui de Junsu, il sentit la peinture séchait sur son visage mais n'y prêta pas attention, le bonheur de retrouver son rayon de soleil était bien plu important qu'un peu de ridicule.

Déposant son fils au sol, il prit la lingette que lui tender sa femme.

\- Appa attend ! Cria Jiyool, elle dérapa sur le carrelage de la salle de classe avant de brandir un téléphone portable devant le visage stupéfait de son père.

Ce n'est quand entendant le "clac" son typique d'une photo prise qu'il comprit que son visage barbouillé était immortalisé.

Fier d'elle Jiyool fit un high-five, avec sa mère 5et sa sœur. Elle s'éloigna en riant pour montrer son œuvre à ses frères.

Yunho allait protester mais se ravisa quand il vit Yoochun sourire. Soupirant il passa la lingette sur son visage, quand il eut finit il releva la tête et interrogea du regard sa femme.

Tendrement Jaejoong humidifia ses doigts et les passa sur le coin des lèvres de son mari et essuya le peu de bleu qu'il restait.

-Là tout beau!

Hyunchul revint papier et stylo dans les mains.

-L'autorisation de sortie justifiant que la responsabilité de Junsu est là votre maintenant, une signature s'il vous plaît.

Papier signé, Le stagiaire présenta ensuite une feuille vierge devant Jaejoong.

-Et un autographe... Dit-il timidement.

Jaejoong sourit et signa.

Cinq minutes, et trois autographes plus tard, ils étaient tous sur le parking, juste à coté de la voiture. Jaejoong n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrée à la maison de profiter du retour de Yunho mais les enfants et même son mari semblait avoir une autre idée.

Idée sur laquelle ils débattaient plutôt bruyamment.

-Je veux un hamburger! Gémit Jiyool.

-Non une pizza! Retorqua Minha.

-Je veux les jeux. Ajouta Junsu en s'accrochant à la manche de Jiyool.

Yunho regarda son fils aîné pour son avis mais l'enfant était caché derrière les jambes de Jaejoong, une main cramponné au pull de sa mère, l'autre le pouce dans la bouche.

-Appa!

Il baissa les yeux et le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il fut attaqué par trois paires d'yeux de chiots humides et suppliants.

Pour son embarrassement il bégaya et sentit ses joues rougirent quand il entendit le rire étouffé de sa femme.

-Traitre! Murmura t'il.

Jiyool s'avança et tira sur sa manche.

-Appa, hamburger ! Allez Appa!

-Ok, tout le monde se calme, c'est le retour de Yunho donc c'est appa qui choisit pour cette fois. Trancha Jaejoong.

Le regard de pur soulagement que portait son mari l'obligea a détourner la tête pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Yunho réfléchit, un endroit qui servait des pizzas, des hamburgers et avec une salle de jeux. Ah! Il connaissait l'endroit parfait, de plus c'était tout proche, même pas besoin de prendre la voiture.

-Bien, j'ai décidé, Jae, on a pas besoin de la voiture, la poussette est dans le coffre?

Sans hésitation Jaejoong hocha la tête :

-Toujours, allez les enfants, déposez vos affaires dans le coffre, et suivons votre appa.

Perplexe mais obéissant chaque enfant rangea leurs cartables.

Yunho confia Changmin a Jiyool et prit la poussette qu'il déplia.

-Oh, c'est la double...

A peine sa phrase finit qu'un chao se fit entendre.

-Je prends la deuxième place! Hurla Minha

-Non c'est moi couina Junsu.

-Moi, je veux monter sur la planche ajouta Jiyool.

Perdant patience Jaejoong, sans laisser le temps aux enfants de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, souleva Changmin qu'il déposa et attacha dans le premier siège de la poussette, il attrapa ensuite Junsu qu'il posa dans le deuxième et finit par aider Yoochun sur la petite planche à roulette.

Satisfait, il regarda innocemment son mari et ses filles avant de dire:

-J'ai faim, on y va?

Et sans attendre de réponse poussa la poussette sur le trottoir.

Yunho regarda ses filles et haussa les épaules impuissant. Jaejoong avait parlait.

Minha fit la moue, elle était fatiguée et n'avait pas envie de marché, Junsu avait prit sa place dans la poussette. Une idée lui vint.

Applicant le plus pitoyable des regards elle tira sur la manche de son appa et leva les bras demandant à être portée.

Totalement impuissant, Yunho céda.

C'est ainsi que les serveurs du restaurant familial "balloon" virent débarquer une des familles les plus populaires et appréciés de Corée du sud.


End file.
